


That Valentines

by watashiwahanaaa



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, how to tag idk, inconsistent storytelling
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashiwahanaaa/pseuds/watashiwahanaaa
Summary: isang gig. isang gabi.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 22





	That Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> this was very random and short haha ayun lang. i am not really well versed with this kind of stuff but i tried my best hehe sana magustuhan niyo! :-)
> 
> p.s., this was unbeta-ed haha excused thy typos or sumn

“Ayos na ba yung sound?”

“Lalakasan pa ba?”

“Setlist okay na?”

  
  
  


Halos yan lang ang laman ng buong tanghali ni Wonwoo. Kanina pa siya paikot-ikot, labas masok sa venue para lang ma-ensure na flawless ang gig mamaya. May event ang university nila mamaya in celebration of valentines day kaya naman busyng busy sila. Sila ang naatasan na ayusin ang flow ng event kaya naman heto, stressed silang lahat. So much for being a pabibo jonks. 

  
  


“Ano Won kaya today?”

  
  


May halong biro ang himig ni Soonyoung ngayon na kasalukuyang inaayos ang set up ng place. Isang mahinang suntok lang ang natanggap niya mula rito. Kasama niya ito sa pag-organize ng event pero bakit siya chill lang.  _ Tama po ba na nandito ako? _

  
  


Hingal na Jeonghan naman ang lumapit sa kanila maya-maya. Siya naman ang nakatoka sa registration at pag-verify ng tickets, alongside with Jun. Sila din ang in-charge for strapping and everything.

  
  


“Oh hinga kuya. Ano may problema ba?”

“Anjan na daw yung pagkain natin. Need daw ng pipick up kasi medyo marami.”

  
  


Hindi niya alam kung ano ba ang definition ni Jeonghan sa medyo marami dahil para sa kanya, sobrang dami ng bibitbitin niya ngayon. Scam ka talaga kahit kailan kuya Jeonghan.

  
  


“Uy Won. Ikaw lang magdadala ng mga yan?”

  
  


Tumango na lang siya sa nagtanong. Di na nag-abalang tignan kung sino ang nagsalita dahil kilala naman niya ito. At hindi na rin siya nagulat na tinulungan siya nito. Sabay nilang dinala ang mga pagkain sa backstage. Nangningning naman ang mga mata ni Vernon nang makita ang mga ito.

  
  
  


“Oh, mga pg kumain na kayo. Ubusin niyo yan ha.”

  
  


Wika nito sa kanila at lumabas na. Di pa man siya nakakalayo ay may humila sa pulsuhan niya at pinaharap sa kanya.

  
  


“Stressed na stressed naman ang Wonwoo  _ ko, _ smile ka na  _ baby _ . Sige ka papangit ka.”

  
  


Normal na lang sa _ kanya _ , sa  _ kanila _ , na ganon ang tawagan. Di niya alam kung ano bang meron sa kanya at trip na trip niyang tawagin itong baby.  _ Kaya sila napagkakamalang mag-jowa eh. _

  
  


“Mingyu Kim tigilan mo ko. Bahala ka na nga jan.”

  
  


Dahil makulit din maman si Mingyu, hindi niya hinayaang makaalis ito at bagkus ay inaya pang kumain. He knows na kanina pang umaga na wala itong kain dahil sobrang busy mag-prepare para sa valentine’s event. And he absolutely hates it when Wonwoo skip meals just to get things done.  _ Di healthy. _

  
  


“Kumain ka na. Gusto mo subuan pa kita eh?”

May halong pang-aasar ang sabi niya dito kaya naman inirapan na lang siya nito. He just chuckled on his cuteness.  _ Hay Wonwoo binibihag mo ang puso ko _ .

  
  
  
  


Maya’t maya niyang tinitignan si Wonwoo. Paano ba naman kasi, kahit kumakain phone ang hawak. Probably answering the crew’s questions and disseminating information.  _ Sobrang busy nga talaga nito. _

  
  


Di na siya nakatiis at kinuha ang kutsara mula kay Wonwoo at siya na ang sumandok ng pagkain nito. Itinapat naman niya ito sa bibig ng binata dahilan para tignan siya nito ng may pagtataka.

  
  


“Anong ginagawa mo?”

“Pinapakain ka? Eh halos di mo nga maubos yang pagkain mo dahil busy ka eh. Nganga na. Nangangalay na ako.”

  
  


Kahit naguguluhan ay sinubo na niya ang inaalok ni Mingyu sa kanya. Di naman ito nakatakas sa paningin ng mga kaibigan nila pero pinili na lang nilang manahimik at i-enjoy  _ ang katangahan nilang dalawa. _

  
  


“Wonwoo Jeon asan ka na kanina ka pa hi— ay wow, domestic naman pala.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Malakas. Sobrang lakas.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nakatanggap ng malakas na kutos mula sa mga kaibigan nila si Seungkwan pagpasok nito.  _ Sinisira ang momentum.  _

  
  


Na-conscious naman bigla si Wonwoo sa ginagawa nilang dalawa ni Mingyu kaya naman kinuha na niya mula rito ang kutsara at pinakain ang sarili niya.  _ Nakakahiya naman _ .

  
  


“ _ Seungkwan naman kasi apakaingay eh.” _

_ “Minsan lang pumayag yang si Wonwoo na magpasubo kay Mingyu tapos hay nako Seungkwan.” _

_ “Baby naman eh. They’re having their moment. Bakit mo naman po ininterrupt?” _

  
  
  


Hindi niya alam kung sadya bang pinaparinig ng mga kaibigan nila ang pinag-uusapan nila o sadyang chismoso siya. 

  
  


Di na lang niya pinansin ang mga ito at nagpaalam na. He still needs to do a lot of things kaya naman he should not waste any time at all. Pagbalik niya sa venue ay saktong magsisimula nang mag-rehearse ang isa pang banda na tutugtog para mamaya. Seniors nila ang mga ito, actually nasa graduate school na halos ang iba pero may time pa rin sila na tumugtog.

  
  
  
  


“Uy Won, long time no see ah? Musta kayo ng kapatid ko?”

  
  


Kada magkikita na lang sila, laging ang tanong nito ay kung anong estado nilang dalawa ni Mingyu. 

  
  


“Kuya Jongin naman, friends nga lang kami ni Mingyu. Napaka-malisyoso mo talaga nako. Buti napagtatyagaan ka ni kuya Kyungsoo.”

  
  


Biro nito sa kanya. Sa una ay medyo intimidated ito sa kanya dahil may aura ito na parang sinasabing superior siya at masungit pero kapag naman dumadating ang boyfriend nito, nagiging soft ito bigla. Wow the duality of Jongin Kim.

  
  


“Wala naman siyang ibang choice eh. Haha biro. Sige dun muna ako ah? Panonoorin ko lang muna ang boyfriend ko.”

“Sana all may jowa.”

  
  


Hindi naman niya intensyon na sabihin ito ng malakas pero nagawa na niya. Agad naman siyang nahiya sa sinabi niya kaya naman napa-chuckle si Jongin at ginulo ng bahagya ang buhok nito.

“Hay nako Wonwoo, tingin ka lang kasi jan sa tabi-tabi. Malay mo nanjan na pala yung potential jowa mo diba?”

  
  


Sabi na lang nito sa kanya at umalis para panoorin ang boyfriend niya na kumanta. He really adores Jongin and Kyungsoo’s relationship. Jongin is a suplado type sa ibang tao pero sobrang soft para sa boyfriend niya. Whipped na whipped nga ito para sa kanya eh. Sana all may gwapo at bortang boyfriend. Sana all jowa ng isang Jongin Kim. Sana all isang Kyungsoo Do.

  
  


Kasalukuyang nagr-rehearse ang banda nila Kyungsoo. Ang pagkakabuo ng banda nila ay parang katulad ng kung paano nabuo ang banda nila Jihoon. Lahat sila ay magkakaibigan at pare-parehong interesado sa pagtugtog kaya naman ang subok subok lang noon ay naging hobby na ngayon.

  
  


Kita niya ang pag-aayos nila, si kuya Chanyeol sa drums, sa bass naman si kuya Yixing, keyboard naman kay kuya Junmyeon, at vocals kuya Kyungsoo. Nang makita siya ng mga ito ay kumaway sila at ngumiti. Naabutan niya kasi ang iba dito kaya kilala siya. Yung iba naman nilang kaibigan ay kilala siya dahil madalas siyang sinasama ni Mingyu kapag may family gatherings sila.  _ Kaya talaga napagkakamalang mag-jowa eh _ .

  
  


“Ikaw organizer?”

  
  


Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya at tumabi rito. Tipid lang itong ngumiti sa kanya. Friendly naman si Baekhyun pero nakakaintimidate siya for him. Feeling niya sobrang superior ni Baekhyun compared to him na halos nagsisimula pa lang sa field eh. He’s taking communications, course na kinuha nila Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol, at Yixing kaya naman kilala niya ang mga ito. He was a freshie tapos sila naman ay seniors na. He met Junmyeon naman because they work for the school publications. Wow naman sa credentials ni Wonwoo. Big time.

  
  


“Good luck. I know how stressful it is pero I assure you sobrang worth it niya. Hay, namimiss ko tuloy ang college days ko haha.”

  
  


They talked about few things before Wonwoo was excused by Soonyoung. May kailangan daw ayusin sa technical kaya naman alis agad siya.  _ Grabe naman Lord sana po mairaos namin ang araw na ito. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  


Unti-unting napuno ang venue ng mga attendees. May pumapasok na couples, group of friends, at syempre mga single. Pasko nga malamig, pati ba naman valentines? Keep up naman tayo jan.

Seungkwan is currently interacting with the crowd, alongside with Chan. Sila kasi ang emcees for the event and they have a huge trust naman sa kanilang dalawa. 

Nakatambay lang siya sa grounds ngayon, nagbabalak magpahinga pero after every minute ata may lalapit sa kanya para magpapicture and of course he won’t say no. He is quite popular because of his works sa publications and of course being an active member ng org. Sana all.

  
  


Currently na tumutugtog ang banda nila Seungyoun, from College of Engineering and because they’re really famous, not just because of their looks but also their talents and intelligence, halos lahat na ata sa university nila ay nabihag nila. Dami palang marupok dito eh.

  
  


He is focusing on the performers, specially on Seungyoun. Ever since high school kasi sila, he already knows how passionate he is when it comes to music. Kapag may free time sila ay tatambay ito sa kanila at ramdomly gagawa ng kanta. The sad thing nga lang is that his parents are against it hence they made him take Engineering. Ever since that confrontation with his parents, hindi na niya ulit nakita ang masayang Seungyoun on daily basis. He only glows when he is here, on stage, performing his heart out. 

  
  


His eyes are glistening with tears, slight lang daw. Sobra siyang proud sa kaibigan niya ngayon. The fondness in his eyes are evident, kahit nga sino ang tumingin sa kanya ngayon ay mararamdaman ang emotion mula sa mga mata niya. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ But somewhere out there, there is someone whose heart stirred with feelings that he shouldn’t be feeling. Kalma Mingyu, kaibigan niya yan. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After the first performers and some raffles, sila Kyungsoo naman ang sunod. Chanyeol gave him a signal kaya naman tumango siya rito at pumunta sa technical booth. Gulat pa nga sila Minghao nang makita ito sa taas.

  
  


“Oh bakit ka nandito? Di ka ba kailangan sa baba?”

“May pa-surprise daw kasi si kuya Chanyeol mamaya. Sana all, joke. Tabi jan baka masira ang timing nila.”

  
  


Nagsimula na silang tugtugin ang unang kanta na hinanda nila.  _ Nobela. _ Agad namang sumabay ang crowd sa pagkanta nila, magaling talaga silang magpasabay ng audience. Kudos.

  
  
  


Hinahanap pa din niya yung file na if-flash sa screen bago sila magsimula sa huling kanta. Masyado siyang busy sa paghahanap nito kaya naman  _ hindi niya napansin ang pinaplano ng mga kaibigan niya para sa kanya. _

  
  
  


He sent a signal kay Chanyeol na okay na kaya naman the latter cleared his throat at cue na iyon para kay Kyungsoo na ibigay ang mic sa kanya tonight.

  
  


“Hi everyone.”

  
  


Bati pa lang ay nagsigawan na agad ang crowd. Chanyeol’s impact nga naman talaga.

  
  


“I would like to take this opportunity to you know, magkalat ng kaunti haha. So, the next song that we will be playing is dedicated to the person very dear to me. Baekhyun Byun, mahal, I dedicate this song for you.”

  
  


Familiar beats filled the place, and there’s no other thing he can hear aside from “sana all” because yes, 214 lang naman ng rivermaya ang kinakanta ni Chanyeol para kay Baekhyun. 214 lang naman.

When the chorus started, he played the vcr that they prepared for him and gusto na lang niyang maiyak. He can feel Chanyeol’s love for his boyfriend and he is overwhelmed by that. Just the thought of someone loving you wholeheartedly and unconditionally is making him emotional.  _ Ah, kelan ko ba mararanasan yan? _

  
  


The song ended with a “yes” from Baekhyun. 214, February 14, the day he said yes to the marriage proposal. Napuno ng palakpakan at hiyaw ang venue dahil sa stunt na pinull ni Chanyeol. Tangina sana all talaga.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Sa kabilang banda naman, kanina pa  _ **_siya_ ** _ kinakabahan. Kuya Chanyeol naman kasi bakit mo naman masyadong ginalingan. _

_ “Kumalma ka nga jan, Minggoy.” _

  
  


_ Sabi ng kuya niya sa kanya pero lalo lang ata siyang kinabahan.  _

  
  


_ “Paano ako kakalma kuya? Eh pano kung hindi naman pala ako —” _

_ “Oops. Anong sabi ko? Wag mag-iisip ng negative. Do it. Tangina mo tagal tagal mo nang pinaplano tapos ngayon mo lang gagawin? Di tayo pinalaking duwag ni papa. Gawin mo na.” _

  
  


_ Tanging buntong hininga na lang ang naisagot niya dito.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lumakas ang tilian nang umakyat sila ng stage. Halos lahat ng umattend sila ang hinihintay na magperform. Wow main act naman pala. 

Nagulantang naman silang organizers nang maglabas bigla ng banner ang iba. Ay wow may fandom. Kahit naman sila Mingyu ay hindi inasahan ang reaksyon ng crowd.  _ Totoo ba ito? _

  
  


“Magandang gabi,”

  
  


Bati pa lang grabe na ang sigawan parang gusto na tuloy nilang maging local band talaga.  _ Charot wamport. _

  
  
  
  


Pagtapos ng introduction ay tinugtog na nila ang unang kanta. When people heard it, they immediately jammed to the song.  _ Minsan. Batang 90’s can relate daw. _

_ ‘Minsan sa may kalayaan tayo'y nagkatagpuan _

_ May mga sariling gimik _

_ At kanya-kanyang hangad sa buhay _

_ Sa ilalim ng i-isang bubong _

_ Mga sekretong ibinubulong _

_ Kahit na anong mangyari _

_ Kahit na saan ka man patungo’ _

Napangiti naman sila Wonwoo nang marinig ang unang kanta. Madalas kasi nila itong tinutugtog kapag magkakasama silang lahat. 

  
  


_ ‘Ngunit ngayon _

_ 'Kay bilis maglaho ng kahapon _

_ Sana'y huwag kalimutan _

_ Ang ating mga pinagsamahan’ _

  
  


A realization suddenly hit them. Halos lahat sila ay patapos na sa college days nila, kahit ang iba ay nagsisimula pa lang halos. The future is indeed unknown. Nakakatakot, pero susulitin ang bawat sandali na magkakasama. 

  
  
  


He reminisced about the time when they first met each other. Sophomore siya non and since hindi naman sila block section noon, they are free to choose their profs. _ Enlistment kumbaga.  _ Isa siya sa naubusan ng slots kaya naman halos lahat ng courses ay hindi yung gusto niyang prof ang pinag-enroll-an niya but he knows he has no other choice. Kesa naman hindi siya maka-enroll. Nakasama niya sila Soonyoung at Jihoon sa isang GE subject and since Soonyoung is a very outgoing person, inapproach siya agad nito. That’s when their friendship bloomed. 

  
  


He met some naman dahil sa publication. Jun, Minghao, Jeonghan and Seungcheol were already part of the team when he joined and they welcomed him in the team with open arms. 

  
  


Meanwhile, the rest ay dahil sa gigs. Dahil nga lagi ding nag-g-gig si Seungyoun, madalas ay sinasama siya nito. Good thing every Friday ay wala siyang klase kaya naman nakakapunta siya. Doon niya nakilala sila Joshua, Seokmin, Vernon, at Mingyu dahil tumutugtog ang mga ito. Samantalang si Chan at Seungkwan ay sa gig na rin niya nakilala dahil sa mga hosting gigs nila. 

  
  


Sobrang weird pa rin kung iisipin kung paano sila nabuo pero he is proud and glad na kaibigan niya ang mga ito. Their dynamics are indeed amazing.

  
  
  


Sa sobrang immersed ni Wonwoo sa pagre-reminisce, hindi niya napansin na nagpalit na pala si Seokmin at Mingyu ngayon. Seokmin is taking over the guitar while Mingyu is taking over the microphone.

  
  
  


He was only broken out from his reverie nang marinig ang malakas na hiyawan ng crowd kaya napatingin naman siya sa harapan. He was shocked,  _ that was understatement,  _ nang makita si Mingyu na hawak ng mic. He was looking at his friends, asking what he is doing there pero tanging shrug at malokong ngiti lang ang natanggap niya mula sa mga ito.  _ Walang kwenta.  _

  
  
  


“Paniguradong nagulat kayo kung bakit ako nandito haha. Ako nga pala si Mingyu Kim, from College of Arts and Sciences.”

  
  


Bigla namang kumabog ang puso ni Wonwoo. _Hindi niya alam kung bakit sobrang gwapo ni Mingyu sa paningin niya ngayon._ _Dug dug. Dug dug._

  
  


“Sobrang biglaan, teka hindi pala biglaan. Sa totoo lang matagal ko na itong pinaghandaan. A year ago pa siguro pero ngayon lang nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob para gawin. Kuya Jongin, sana proud ka sakin ngayon.”

  
  


Biro nito kaya naman napatawa ang iba pwera sa kanya. Hindi niya alam talaga kung ano bang dapat niyang maramdaman ngayon.  _ Iba ang pakiramdam niya ngayon. _

  
  


“Alam kong naririnig mo ito, dahil  _ ikaw nga ang organizer ng event na ito,” _

  
  
  
  


_ Buntong hininga. _

_ Puso kumalma ka. _

  
  
  


“Hindi ko alam kung sa paanong paraan ko ba sasabihin sayo. Sa tagal at dami ng iniisip, humantong na lang sa paraang ganito.”

  
  
  
  
  


_ Lunod na lunod sa iyong mga mata. _

_ Tila may mga katagang nais iparating sa akin. _

  
  
  
  


“Ang susunod na kanta ay para sa iyo,  _ Wonwoo Jeon. _ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ ‘Dami pang gustong sabihin _

_ Ngunit 'wag nalang muna _

_ Hintayin na lang ang hangin _

_ Tangayin ang salita’ _

  
  
  


_ Biglang nablangko ang utak niya. Tanging siya na lang ang nakikita.  _

  
  
  


_ ‘'Wag mo akong sisihin _

_ Mahirap ang tumaya _

_ Dagat ay sisisirin _

_ Kahit walang mapala’ _

  
  


_ “'Pag nilahad ang damdamin _

_ Sana di magbago ang pagtingin” _

  
  


_ Hindi niya alam kung ano ang nag-udyok sa kanya para sabayan si Mingyu sa pagkanta. _

  
  
  


_ “Aminin ang mga lihim _

_ Sana di magbago ang pagtingin” _

  
  
  


Sa sobrang focused niya kay Mingyu ay hindi niya namalayan na may vcr na rin pala na nakahanda para sa kanya. Napansin lang niya ito nang nilingon na ito ni Mingyu.

Napuno ang mga mata niya ng luha. Halos lahat ng stolen pictures niya, nasa screen ngayon. Napuno na naman ng “awwww” at “sana all” ang venue.  _ Tangina mo naman Mingyu eh. _

  
  
  


_ ‘Subukan ang manalangin _

_ Sana di magbago pagtingin _

_ Baka bukas ika'y akin _

_ Sana di magbago ang pagtingin’ _

  
  


Natapos ang kanta na punong puno ng damdamin ang puso niya. Hindi niya alam kung para saan pa ba siya umiiyak ngayon. Basta ang alam niya lang ay sobrang overwhelmed siya.

  
  


Namatay ang mga ilaw, tanging spotlight lang ang bukas ngayon. Nakita niya kung paano dahan-dahang lumapit si Mingyu sa kanya. 

  
  


Nag-iwan ito ng ilang hakbang malayo sa kanya. Malinaw. Sobrang linaw ng mga emosyon na nakikita nito sa kanyang mga mata.

  
  


“Alam kong ayaw mo ng masyadong magagarbo pero ito lang ang tangi kong naisip na paraan para sabihin ito. Hindi na ako magpapaligoy-ligoy pa. Pwede ka bang ligawan?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Isang tango. _

_ Isang ngiti. _

_ Isang halik sa labi. _

  
  
  
  


_ Sapat nang sagot ito sa kanyang tanong. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ February 14. Hay, kay gandang araw. _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! stay safe mga badeng <3


End file.
